New Rome
Overview New Rome is a Second Life Military Community (SLMC) group that hailed from the Teen Grid, with origins found in Lewis sandbox in 2006. Since then, New Rome faced a rich history that spans a total of ten years with presence on the Grid. While New Rome stood as the largest army on the Grid for a number of years, it’s rocky recent years has made it face evolution into a cultural idea that transcends the original notions that Emperor Darckk Trilim had in mind. However, ten years in, and with eyes set forward and wisdom gained, New Rome pushes ever forwarded to bring forth a new age. History Born from the sands of Lewis on the Teen Grid in 2006, New Rome was forged by the hands of Darckk Trilam. Derived from the desire to rival the militaries present on TG at this time, New Rome embodied passion to stand against adversity. A further understanding of these origins derives in the understanding of Darckk having been inspired when, for a short time, he served Chaos Warriors. At that time, they were among the major fighting forces, with which pales in the matured history of Second Life, and now may be perceived as inadequate all around to present day standards. Inspired from reading The Myriad, a novel that centers on the “Palatine Empire”. The principle idea of the Palatine Empire is that they have restored the glory of the Ancient Roman Empire in a futuristic time, and with it comes about immense common education and the use of Latin for their language. These ideas of producing a similar product for a military, mixed with the inactivity of Chaos Warriors brought forth the move to establish the foundation of New Rome. In the early days of New Rome, initial armor and technology came forth from the sandbox. It also wasn’t long after that they met and faced their first legitimate foe, Dragon Honor Army (DHA). With a time where he, and New Rome, were called to face against The Knights Templar (TKT). The time quickly came where TKT and New Rome forged an alliance, this was after a dispute transpired and New Rome engaged in conflict against DHA. When TKT ended hostilities with all parties, thus nullifying the alliance, the agreement dissolved. Through the summer of 2006, conflict continued and New Rome made technological progress. DHA was destroyed from the inside around this time, proclaimed in the name of Rome. With DHA destroyed, the founder and leader, LEO Damone, went on to create Valkyrie Alliance. All the while Martial Logan, leader of TKT, abandoned the group and established Black Talon. It didn’t take long for Black Talon to make their first move, with which they assaulted the less capable Furry Plateau headed by Reggie Clifton. New Rome came to ally itself with this group to oppose the malicious intent of Black Talon, however Black Talon became successful in their assaults. When the dust cleared, so to speak, Furry Plateau resumed its existence prior to this conflict. Many groups were either made famous or defamed in this time of conflict, and it had set in stone the future for the rivalry against Black Talon and New Rome. New Rome’s first functioning base, dubbed Arx Complex, was established on the sim of Carroll. Arx Complex was the location of numerous battles for New Rome against both Black Talon and Valkyrie Alliance alike, that which progressively increased in frequency as time continued onward. New Rome then sought to the establish its second base, which became its headquarters and perhaps most well-known construct. The Nox Complex, which followed from the Nox skybase on Rowling, became a symbol of New Rome’s expansionism and imperialist stand on the Teen Grid. With the countless battles held back on Rowling, the “frying” of the sim, and New Rome’s desire to evolve, it was only a natural course of actions to make this move. There came about enemies in wake of this time, such as the British Military led by t3hh4x Orr, as well as Copper Shriner’s Sparta. Adversity soon mounted after the ban of Darckk Trilam in mid-2007, alongside the revival of Black Talon activity. Defection from Kion Kuhn led to a period of New Roman depression, as Junkfooddog Zwiers and Cloud Koba took power as Legaii. New Rome soon incubated for some time, weakened by the loss of Nox Complex. The birth of a loyal ally, ASR, and coming of the Omnissiah, Kharne Spyker, transpired in early 2008. New Rome returned and built their fourth major headquarters, Mactus in Rowling. After Junkfooddog Zwiers was hacked, Kharne was set to owner by Cloud Koba and set forth to rebuild Rome, creating the Noctus skybase in Rowling. New Rome now continued to fight Black Talon in their ancestral home of Gordon which was later occupied by different owners (including Rome) and switched hands. It however yielded no results until the end of Black talon's operation and their disappearance. They also fought the remaining Spartan Empire even though indirectly, since their old merge into Black Talon. A time after these events, a truce had been struck in a coordinated effort by every major military group to stomp out the Spartan Remnants that were forming within the borders of Black Talon. The members of the coalition included New Rome, Ne’tra, Valkyrie Alliance, BM, Arditi and ASR – which constitutes the first major joint-powers war in Teen Grid history. The group was known as the Grid Factions’ Treaty Organization (GFTO), although it came with inevitable time that all but Rome, Stratius (BM) and ASR would step away from the GFTO. Culture While deriving heavy inspiration initially from the novel “The Myriad” and its respective Palatine Empire that is depicted within, New Rome has long since expanded on its connection to other fiction as well as begin its own. A notable drawing in parallels also may be found in the Imperium of Man found in the Warhammer 40,000 universe, facing absolute opposition against the agents of Chaos and their gods. While the principle ideals of the culture extend from these fiction, New Rome has, throughout its years, seen writings on various matters that give way to a distinct lore that is inspired by the spirit of New Rome. Hierarchy New Rome's ranking system has changed in recent times. The new ranking system is as follows; , * Discen - Recruits, with which are not formally initiated until completing training requirements. * Legius – When trainees have proven themselves and have completed training, they become a Legius * Principes – Proven Legii are granted this rank, securing their status as a New Roman * Triarius – Assets to New Rome, they’re combatively proven as well as simply shown as having dedication. * Decanus - Junior NCO * Tesserarius - NCO * Elitus - Senior/Veteran NCO * Centurion - Commissioned Officer * Praetorian - Proficient and proven CO * Tribunus - Veteran Commissioned Officer * Emperor - Held only by one individual. Presently Dreadspyke Resident The rank for builders, scripters and animators is Mechinator, headed by The Omnissiah. New Rome is ruled by Emperor Dreadspyke and a Tribunal. Related Reading *Second in command *TribeSeven *Squadron *Administrations of the Office of Emperor *Le Jong Expedition *Roman Genealogy *Battle of Turkey Day *Roman Industries Mk2 Ferus Missile Frigate *Roman Ranking History *Roman-Talon Cold War Category: Teen SL Category: Military Category: Military Groups